


The double agent

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Rescue, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Summary: Mirage x readeryou are  a spy that works for megatron but gets got buy dino, dino then asks you to become an autoboot spy little does he know that you are still working for megatron but will you change your mind for love? or save your brother?find out in the double agentAll rights go to transformers and hasbro I only own the story line
Relationships: Dino/OC, Mirage (Transformers)/Original Character, Mirage/OC, sunstreaker/sideswipe/arcee





	1. Chapter 1

You were working for the decepticonsunder cover as a spy in the auto bot base to get intellin them for megatron.

You were planning how to steal intell when Aauto bot that you had only seen a few times turned visible in front of you in your room, you jumped and then yelled at him as to why he did that he then said " I know why you are here miss (y/n) why don't you leave back to the decepticonsyou spy" you then panicked but thought about what you could use against him for leverage. Every one thought he was a traitor so Maybe I could trick him into thinking I'm not a spy. You then start crying and tell him he found out and now you have to go back to the decepticons and they plan on killing you if you go back you then started crying harder and it looked like he was buying it. He then slowly came up to you and hugged you. You hugged back and stared at the door with a evil smile, happy that you tricked him you continued the charade


	2. Chapter 2

After you pretended to cry you stole mirages key card when he wasn't looking and new that the autobot key cards could get you anywhere in the whole base so you then started to stop crying and told him to leave. He did as you asked because you told him if he didn't leave you would cry again so he quickly left. Once he was gone you grabbed the key and left your room and crept down the halls watching for soldiers. Once you got to the main computer room you dug out a flash drive and plugged it in and watched the data load. Once you were done you crept out and locked the door and went back to your room with the intell for the decepticons on the flash drive you packed all your belongings and grabbed some keys to a vehicle you chose the red Ferrari little did you know that it was far from just a Ferrari and you drove out of the base and on your way to megatron.


	3. Chapter 3

You were still driving the Ferrari when you had to stop for a bathroom break you quickly pulled over at a gas station and checked the gas level it was 1/2 full.

You ran into the washroom and did your stuff and came back out.

Once out, you grabbed the hose for fuel and your credit card from your pocket.

You brought the nozzle over to the cap and

filled it up ,you could have sworn that the car jolted forward when you put it in but it was probably your imagination .

You: stupid car * kicks the back of the car leaving no dent but your toe hurt you might as well have kicked a brick wall*

You: what kind of car is this? Wait, is this an Autobot?

You:sideswipe? Um sunstreaker? Ah bumblebee? Um, mirage?

Mirage: ahh, you finally found out it was me Piccola spia ( little spy) I'm impressed I thought we would go all the way to Megatron's base and you still wouldn't know .

You:wait, I had to choose the beautiful Ferrari I couldn't have chosen the yellow Lamborghini

Mirage: yYou should be glad that you didn't choose the Lamborghini sunstreaker would have killed you as soon as you touched his paint".

You: what do you plan on doing with me now?

Take me back to base or what?

Mirage: I have something even better in mind ,I'm going to teach you how to become a real spy if you join the Autobots

𝕀𝕗 𝕚 𝕛𝕠𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕦𝕥𝕠𝕓𝕠𝕥𝕤 𝕚 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕞𝕖𝕘𝕒𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕟, 𝕞𝕒𝕪𝕓 𝕞𝕖𝕘𝕒𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕤𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕪 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖

You: mirage I accept, shall we head to base now?

Mirage: I thought there would be more convincing, are you tricking me Piccola spia?

You: no I'm not mr bying car ( annoying car)

You can trust me mirage"

Mirage: it will take a lot more convincing to make me trust you Piccola spia, now get in and lets get back to base.


	4. Chapter 4

mirage POV

y/n was very quiet just sitting in my seat staring out the window

mirage: y/n are you exited to become an autobot and professional spy!!!

y/n: * in a voice full of a sarcasm * yay I get to go to a base full of aliens and become a professional spy "awesome"

mirage: yah that is aw... what? wait why don't you want to become a spy?

y/n: because.

mirage: because why piccola spia?

y/n: * growls* that is none of your business traditore

mirage: * growls* I am not a traitor, agente doppio

y/n: then don't ask about my personal business traditore

mirage: YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF MY ALT Y/N

y/n: tradi..

mirage: I MEAN IT

I was getting fed up with this femme 

y/n: traditore

mirage: that's it GET OUT!!

y/n: ok 

I stop on the side of the road and y/n hops out

y/n: by mirage, see you later....

but I don't hear what else she says I close my door and take off down the road the base was only a block away so y/n would get there eventually.

I pull up to the gate and activate my holoform and grab my id card the soldier checked it, passed it back and opened the gate. I quickly drove into the autobot hanger, deactivated my holoform and transformed.

optimus then came up and asked me if I found y/n. I told him that I found her and she wanted to walk. I then walk to my birthroom and start to work on paperwork

y/n POV

deffnetly have to do that again mirage fell for that trick like a child falls for a stranger with candy. while he was busy yelling I had stolen multiple case records and autobot plans and a random cell phone. I then kept insulting him and he kicked me out and once he couldn't see me anymore I pulled out the phone and called starscreams com link he soon picked up and with that annoying voice of his said

starscream; what do you want fleshie..

y/n; I have the package and some other stuff you bring me my brother and I will give you the information

starscream: hmm you did very well fleshie I will be at you coordinates in fifften minutes with your brother

y/n; very well

starscreams POV

HA HA that fleshie is so stupid she will never no what hit her

y/n POV

starscream showed up fifteen minutes later and and my brother and his holoform popped out

starscream: you have the package y/n?

y/n; yes I do starscream here

I throw the package at his holoform and he catches it a looks through

starscream: here is your brother

he then pushes your brother towards you and goes back to his alt and puts the package in and transforms

starscream: now that you have fufiled your side of the deal its time to do mine

you watch as starsream presses a button and your brother dissolves into pixels

starscream: you thought it would be that easy, nothing is ever that easy, you still have work to do if you can convince an autobot to join the decepticons you can have your brother back

y/n; I will do it

starscream; now to finish my deal I have to make it look like a decpeticon tried to kill you but fallied

y/n; NO

but it was to late starscream shot right in front of you and transformed flying off making you fly backwards and hit your head and black out right before you did you saw a red figure pick you up and yell resta con me piccola spia but it was to late you had blacked out

traditore ( traitor )

agente doppio ( double agent)

resta con me piccola spia ( stay with me little spy)

piccola spia ( little spy)


	5. Chapter 5

Mirage's POV

Y/n hadn't woken up yet starscream has blasted her and she went flying and fractured her skull. Ratchet said she might have memory loss and might not remember working for the deecpticons. Y/n starts moving and Igrab her hand she then blinks and groans slowly opening her eyes

Y/n: mirage?

Mirage: yes its me, now what is your name

Y/n: umm I can't remember

Mirage: * starts internally panicking * um are you sure you can't?

Y/n: no.. wait it's christy yup my name is christy

Mirage: no your name is not christy * panicks*

Your sure?

Y/n: yup I'm sure I remember my name it's christy

Mirage: RATCH...

I hear giggling and see y/n giggling like a madmech

Y/n: ha ha you should of seen your face you thought I didn't remember my name ha ha

Mirage:* grumbles * very funny y/n

Y/n: ha ha.. now mirage how long was I out

Mirage 2 weeks

Y/n: WHAT, THAT ASSHOLE, OH I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM

Mirage: who are you going to kill piccola spia

Y/n: how many auto bots have been injured in the past two weeks?

Mirage: lots even optimus came back injured, why do you ask?

Y/n: no , no, no, NO

Mirage: what is wrong y/n

Y/n: I gave the deceptions the flash drive in exchange for my brother but it was just a hologram. Starscream said if I wanted to get my brother back I would have to make an auto bot deflect to the decepticon side

Mirage: YOU WHAT

Y/n: mirage calm down, I have a plan

Mirage: I can't believe you did that.. wait you have a plan?

Y/n: yes how about you pretend to deflect to the decepticons and me and you can rescue my brother and steal back the data

Mirage: the might work y/n

Y/n: it will if it doesn't then the earth is doomed

Mirage: very well let's get this plan in motion and tell optimus

Y/n: yes let's go


	6. Chapter 6

y/n POV

after telling Optimus our plan he agreed to let dino pose as an autoboot traitor. so here you were with mirage at the front of the Decepticon base and Megatron standing in front of you glaring with hatred. " well long time no see y/n, I see you brought me an Autobot traitor, you must be mirage" said Megatron " yes my lord I am mirage I was already called a traitor and now I'm here to join you" said mirage. Megatron then called over Starscream. " what is it master" Megatron then whispers something in his ear and Starscream whispers something inaudible back. and Starscream leaves " y/n, y/n such a bad human you could have actually completed this mission but no you tried to trick me," said Megatron " SEIZE THEM" yelled Megatron and he picked me up and hit mirage across the helm knocking him out " MIRAGE " you called but it was too late and he was dragged away to the med bay and you were taken there while Megatron carried you there once there Megatron strapped you to the birth and you watched as they stapped mirage to a birth and he slowly woke up and groaned " y/n what happened?" one of the Decepticon doctors then grabbed a syringe full of poison Energon and ejected it into his kneck mirage started screaming and soon fell back dazed you then watched as they brought out your brother and stapped him to a birth and went back over to mirage and pulled open his spark chamber and took a knife, pulled apart a piece of his spark mirage groaned weakly and soon collapsed against the birth knocked out. they then took his spark piece and ripped it in two and went to your brother and cut open the skin above his heart and you screamed at them to stop when they pushed it in but it was too late it went in and he turned bright blue for a second and then collapsed to the birth dead you started to cry and soon started threatening to kill them but the Decepticon medic then grabbed the scrapple and went back to mirage and cut more of his spark off leaving half a spark behind and then told Megatron " Megatron I don't think there was enough spark when we put it in the boy if I take half his spark and give it to the girl and it works I can erase their memories and we would have two very strong soldiers if it doesn't work they both die shall I try my lord" very well " said Megatron and the Decepticon medic brought it over and cut above your heart and pushed half of mirages spark inside you felt immense pain and screamed then blacked out

y/n POV

when I wake im still stapped to the birth and mirage looks severly injured and is barly venting I then hear people talking and listen in " master the autobot is dying the female is perfectly fine but the autobot seems to be barily making it maybe I took to much of his spark" megatron then said whenthe autoboots would bond on cybertron they had to do intercourse but he is to weak and I don't think its that what if we take them to an extra birthroom and let her see if she can figure it out and if she gets no where by tomorrow night then if the autobot is still alive we will bond him with knockout" yes my lord I will take them there right away" you then pretend to be asleep and watch with your eyes half open as mirage groans and they take him away then megatron comes and grabs you and follows you keep your eyes closed and are soon layen down on a birth beside mirage you quickly get up and run to him once the decepticons are out of the room and listen for a spark beat its faint but you still here itmirage then groans weekly and says " y/n are you okay " and he starts coffing " mirage just relax I will get you some energon " you quickly look around the room and see energon cubes on the edge of the birth you run and start pushing one towards mirage. mirage then slowly grabs one and drinks it stats coffing he is soon done and puts it down and falls into a restless sleep you climb on top of his chassis and watch as he wakes and groans in pain and he spark chamber suddenly opens and Is spark pulses out towards you but quickly falls back in and mirage cries out in pain and his spark keeps doing it and in a split second decision you jump into his spark chamber and his spark pulses towards you and touches you. you then feel it connect with the spark piece in your heart and his spark pulls back looking healthier and beating faster you then reach out and touch it mirage then makes an odd cat-like noise and his spark wraps around you and pulls you out of his chamber once out of his chamber his spark goes back in and his chamber closes and mirage sits up and looks at

you and picks you up and growls " MINE.


	7. Chapter 7

readers POV

Mirage has claimed you as his for some reason and he would growl when ever a decepticon would come close and hold you to him he seemed to be like a possessive animal he would not talk like mirage only purr when you snuggled him and growl when someone was near you were sure that they put some crazy cybertronian drugs in him that made him crazy. Soon megatron walked in and said " hello fleshie I see that your bond mate is reacting to the drugs from his energon making him possessive over you so you can't stop him from killing the autobots and making him more likely to kill the autobots if we threaten you, he should have absolutely no part of mirage left in him he is now a wild animal" " why did you do that " you cried "I actually liked him as a freind and now you have made him insane and animal like" you were now crying and mirage was growling at megatron and nugging you with his servo " because fleshie I need more soldiers your brother didn't make it so I had to use you, now that mirage is bonded to you he becomes stronger and with the energon poisoning mirage wont think right and do whatever to make you safe" megatron the cackled evilly and left. mirage then picked you up and started nuzzling your face and purring you then looked up at him and whispered " mirage pl please don't go crazy I l love you " you then curled into his chest and started to fallasleep. you didn't hear it but mirage struggled to whispered through the bond " im not crazy yet ll mio femma speciale " and he soon fell back into his sate of animal niss and growled protectively before fallingasleep with you on his chassis.

mirage POV

when I awoke human was gone igrowled and shearched for her. I whimpered she was not in the room. the door opened and in walked the evil cybertronianwith my humanI growled and lunged at him but hetransformed his blade into a sword and threatened to kill my human if I didn't back down I growled butobeyed and bowed down to the disguisting cybertronian. he then started to talk and I growled at him and he asked me if I understand I growled but shook my head. " stupid enegon fomula they make them retarted " said cybertronian mech " maybe if I tell y/n to tell mirage he

willunderstand" " y/n " said megatron " I want you to tell mirage the plan if you cant tell him I will ether have to stop giving him the drug of BEAT him until he gets it" " no megatron I will not let you kill the autobots" said my femme " I think you will if you want mirage to live and yourself "I growl and step closer no cybertronian will threaten my human " no " she replied " very well " the cybertronian then turned to me andstuck his sword in my side I yelped and he pulled it out and he then throwedmy human in the air and left I quickly grabbed her and fell to the ground with a clang and whimpered my side was hurt my human then crawled from my servos wincing and touched my wound I cried out in pain and she started to rub my armor andwhisper nice things to me. my human then grabbed a human sized welder and started to seal my wounds I cried out in pain and whimpered at her to stop she said " its okay mirage I just need to seal the wound" Iwhimpered again and laid my helm down wondering why my human wasn't licking it but thought it was something that a human might do after human was done I grabbed her and put her on my chassis and cupped her in my servos protectively and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

𝓨/𝓝 𝓟𝓞𝓥

It had been three weeks since the accident with mirage being injured now you were waiting as they got mirage ready to go kill the autobots you didn't want him to but mirage would growl when ever you tried to tell him no. so know you were on your way to the cage when blaster and yelling was heard 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒶𝓊𝓉𝑜𝒷𝑜𝓉𝓈 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝒾𝓇𝒶𝑔𝑒 you thought. then the door burst open and here standing in all his glory was the one and only sunstreaker ohh you hated that mech butsince he was saving your life you would survive for now.

" im here to save you sweetspark " said sunstreaker

𝑜𝒽𝒽 𝓃𝑜 𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓁𝓁𝑒𝒹 𝓂𝑒 𝓈𝓌𝑒𝑒𝓉𝓈𝓅𝒶𝓇𝓀 𝒾 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒 𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝑜𝑒𝓈 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓂𝑒 " im over here " you called then sunstreaker comes running over and picks you up.

" y/n your safe " said sunstreaker

" thanks i know," you said " now take me to mirage "

" HEY!! im the one that rescued you so why are you woried about him" sunstreaker then put on a pouty face and said " am i not good enough for your royal Princess ness"

" no because were spark bonded" you then heard sunstreaker mumble under his breath

" all the pretty ones are gone "

" its okay sunstreaker i think arcee likes you"

Sunstreaker blushes and quickly starts runing down the hall " sunstreaker there thats his room" sunstreaker opens the door and you gasp.


End file.
